Berlioz
Berlioz is a character in Disney's 1970 film The Aristocats. He is a black-furred kitten, the youngest child of Duchess and the younger brother of Toulouse and Marie, and voiced by Dean Clark. Background Physical Description Berlioz has blue eyes, a small and skinny black furred body with a lighter grey stomach. He also wears a small red ribbon around his neck that is tied. Being a kitten, he's fairly small. Personality Berlioz is usually very quiet but mischievous. He enjoys playing the piano, as seen when Duchess asks him to practice his Scales and Arpeggios with his sister Marie. He isn't easy to impress and can be annoyed rather quickly, usually he's the first to make a snide look or comment towards things he doesn't like. Still he's shown to be just as naive and sweet natured as his siblings. Appearances ''The Aristocats Berlioz first appears in ''The Aristocats during the opening credits, which display some of the scenes that he will appear in later. Berlioz is next seen during the carriage ride during the beginning of the movie, where he rides on Frou-Frou's head. At the end of the carriage ride, his mother, Duchess, reminds him to thank Frou-Frou for letting him ride on her head (which he does). After asking how his thank you was, Duchess comments, "That was very nice." Later, Berlioz is in a race with his siblings to see who goes through the front door first. When Marie states that she has the right of way, Berlioz sides with Toulouse's argument that Marie isn't a lady, even going as far to say that she's "nothing but a sister." Soon, Berlioz ends up in a fight with his sister (with Toulouse encouraging his brother from the sidelines). Berlioz tickle tortures Marie, but ends up receiving punishment when his sister refuses to fight fair by tugging at his bowtie. Eventually, the fight ends when Toulouse accidentally knocks down a candle and hits Marie on the head. Duchess comes in to break up the fighting, insisting that fighting won't make them sophisticated (stating later that "Aristocats do not practice biting and clawing and things like that"). Berlioz insists that Marie started it, while Marie retaliates, "Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them!" Soon enough, it's time for the family to concern themselves with self-improvement. While Toulouse goes to practice painting, Berlioz and Marie go to the piano to practice their music. Though there is a brief tiff between Berlioz and Marie when (thanks to Berlioz's piano-playing) Marie gets her tail squished, the fight ends and "Scales and Arpeggios" begins. Berlioz gets a little show-offish and, after Toulouse decides to join in on the playing, Berlioz and he end up in a piano battle that ends in a draw. Disney Parks Berlioz, along with his brother Toulouse, oddly never appeared in "live" form at any of the Disney theme parks until January 2013. Trivia *Berlioz was named after a French Romantic composer named Hector Berlioz. *Berlioz resembles a younger version of his, and his brother and sister's eventual godfather, Scat Cat. *Berlioz is the same colour as Bear. *His italian name is "Bizet" like the musicist. Gallery clipcat.gif cliparl.gif cliparistplay2.gif cliparistocatsplay.gif cliparistplay.gif cliparistpaint.gif cliptou.gif july182.gif Cliparid.gif Cliparistmusic2.gif Cliparist21.gif Cliparistportrait.gif L 65421 3cac565e.jpg|3-D Berlioz Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-1733.jpg is that a deal.....jpg|"Tattletale!" maybe it fell on your head Toulouse.jpg|"Maybe you fell on your head, Toulouse." 430741 1272469337837 full.jpg|Happy Berlioz Berlioz.jpg|Laughing Berlioz Dtu-aristrochip.jpg|Berlioz and Toulouse with Chip 'n' Dale Dtu-tinkaristo.jpg|Berlioz and Toulouse with Tinker Bell KittensConcept.jpg|Kitten concepts by Ken Anderson. KittenConceptsKA.jpg|Kitten concepts by Ken Anderson. KittensKA2.jpg|Kitten concepts by Ken Anderson. BerliozKA.jpg|Studies of Berlioz on the keys, by Ken Anderson. KittensMK.jpeg|Kitten concepts by Milt Kahl. AristocatsDesigns.png|Berlioz's teen design for the sequel, by Glen Hanson. Tumblr mpngbrRTPQ1swr2cko1 500.gif Tumblr mmeik4nHY31rcqsqfo1 500.gif Tumblr m7jxwhbWkr1rn319fo1 500.gif Aristocats-the.jpg SLP 0267.jpg Tumblr my7zhjpZfh1qiz3j8o1 500.gif Disney Cats.jpg MarieandherbrothersbyMiltKahl2.jpg MarieandherbrothersbyMiltKahl.jpg MarieandberliozbyMiltKahl.jpg berliozandtoulousebyMiltKahl.jpg|Berlioz and Toulouse by Milt Kahl Tumblr n4mdwaN3AC1s693wso1 500.gif Aristocats disney.jpg 19817 0135 1 lg.jpg Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:French characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Pets Category:Comedy Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Domestic Cats Category:Musicians Category:Rich characters